


Again Again

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [25]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top!Thorin, bottom!Thranduil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	Again Again

Chapter25 Again Again  
Summary：索林的“自慰反击战”。  
瑟兰迪尔进了索林的公寓，进门便闻见一股肉香。  
索林开完会回来就回到这里，给瑟兰迪尔发了条短信说晚上到我这吃饭过夜明天不要安排什么活动之类一大段，总结起来三点：一、我回来了。二、我们晚上干一炮。三、这一炮要干一晚上。于是瑟兰迪尔满心欢喜地来了。  
索林围着围裙笑着走出来迎接瑟兰迪尔，交换一个吻，顺便捏一下瑟兰迪尔的屁股，便回到厨房继续忙活，瑟兰迪尔把东西放下，洗洗手跟索林一起准备晚餐。  
“大晚上的，吃牛肉啊？”瑟兰迪尔问。二人一向在晚上吃得清淡，这次开荤定有蹊跷。  
索林亲吻一下瑟兰迪尔鼻尖，宠溺地笑：“有场‘恶战’，你去洗澡吧。”说罢向他眨眨眼睛。  
瑟兰迪尔起初一愣，随后轻捶索林胸膛笑着走了。  
\---  
他们就是老夫老妻，足够熟悉，足够坦诚。  
自从那层窗户纸被两个人同时撕开后，他们终于醒悟过来，二人一直在交往着，只不过那段关系就像是一个没有上户口的孩子，这下子终于名正言顺堂堂正正地成长起来。  
一个眼神，就能知道你在想什么，一个微笑，就能感受到你的爱意。  
可这一次，瑟兰迪尔却不解起来，索林这……葫芦里卖的是什么药？  
事实证明，孩子，成长的过程里便充满了无限的可能。  
瑟兰迪尔和索林，毕竟了解还是不够深——不是人品方面，人品方面他们两个已经摸得透透的，这里看不透的，是在床上的“本事”。  
\---  
瑟兰迪尔被索林压在身下，浑身泛着淡淡粉色，双手攥着床单，在索林指尖拨弹下唱出对爱人的无限迷恋和满足。索林今日十分温柔，比他平时有过之而无不及，瑟兰迪尔觉得他就像个小姑娘——哦，瑟兰迪尔和女人做过，他自然清楚和女人做爱是什么感觉，没有狂风暴雨，所有一切都是润物无声，用爱抚，用亲吻，用猫咪喝水一般的舔舐，不知不觉中挑逗出你的情欲，让你欲罢不能，但绝没有和男人一起的那般随心所欲激情澎湃。  
许久不曾如此的瑟兰迪尔自然很受用，他张开双腿迎接索林，索林把身子放进去，吻向瑟兰迪尔，唇舌交缠，两条舌互相纠缠，他们细细品尝对方的味道，索林的手在他大腿内侧摸索，引得瑟兰迪尔一阵颤抖：“你今天是怎么了？好像个小姑娘。”  
“你也挺喜欢的，不是吗？”索林狡黠一笑，五指从瑟兰迪尔的锁骨一路向下轻轻滑动，痒痒的感觉令瑟兰迪尔冷不丁地抽动一下，他自己把手放到胸前小蓓蕾上不断抠弄，借此弥补索林留下的遗憾。索林将他的手移开，自己颔首舔舐起那朵含苞待放的花朵。  
舌尖顶弄，舌面搔刮，牙齿轻轻切上乳首轻轻啃咬，双唇将充血的茱萸吸吮起来，发出黏哒哒的一声，瑟兰迪尔觉得自己光是被索林如此对待就快要高潮了，小别胜新婚这话虽然俗气可十分精准地描述了当下的情形——他们一个多周没有做（自慰那晚不算真的做），瑟兰迪尔想要索林直截了当地进来，送自己迎来巅峰，可如果索林愿意这样慢节奏，他也可愿意配合他。但瑟兰迪尔，高傲的瑟兰迪尔，他绝对不会在嘴上输给索林。  
“你是要用这样的方式拖延时间恢复体力吗？”瑟兰迪尔趁索林移到他另一边乳晕的时候，喘粗气问他。  
索林没理睬他，啃咬瑟兰迪尔的乳首，力度大了些许，他用舌头玩弄这颗乳粒，令瑟兰迪尔舒爽地抱住索林的脑袋，主动将这边的胸膛往他口里送。“用力，对……对……啊……”在索林结束对这边的开垦后，瑟兰迪尔无力地摔在床上，他两边的乳首都水津津的，索林就像是在母亲那里吃饱喝足的襁褓中的婴儿，舔舔下唇，接着亲吻瑟兰迪尔，一直亲到小腹中间。  
在瑟兰迪尔勃起的阴茎头部轻啄一口，索林从根部向上舔着，在龟头下方的凹陷里划圈，听到瑟兰迪尔满意的长叹后把玩两颗圆球，张口含住瑟兰迪尔的欲望熟练地吞吐起来，手也没有闲着，一边揉按瑟兰迪尔的会阴一边按压那张欲求不满已经开始一收一收的小嘴，让他耐心点。瑟兰迪尔含情脉脉地伸手抚摸索林的脸，他实在有点耐不住性子，要知道，他现在想要想得快疯了：“索林，快点，进来。”  
索林抬起眼帘看了他一眼，戏谑地哼笑一声，没搭理瑟兰迪尔，该做自己做自己的。  
缓慢地吞吐瑟兰迪尔勃起的欲望，舌尖卷走顶端的爱液，双唇紧紧锁上瑟兰迪尔的柱身，每次用力都会听到瑟兰迪尔饥渴难耐的一声呻吟，他心情出奇地好，事情正在朝着他预想的方向发展。  
在开会期间的闲暇时间，索林没什么事就会想起瑟兰迪尔自慰的画面。  
叫喊着自己的名字自己达到高潮……索林有点头昏脑热，这样的瑟兰迪尔太妖娆，他沉迷这个男人，而这个男人同样爱着自己。  
可索林不服气，他竟然像个傻子在床上被他耍得团团转。  
一股不知姓甚名谁的骄傲让他觉得自己有必要反击回去。  
让瑟兰迪尔哭喊着乞求自己的碰触和进入。  
于是他今天就这样了，凭借他对瑟兰迪尔的每一分每一寸的了解，点燃瑟兰迪尔的欲火，并让瑟兰迪尔沉浸其中。  
索林吐出瑟兰迪尔的性器，让那个小可爱吐着爱液搭在小腹上，在瑟兰迪尔饱含期待的目光中探身取来润滑剂，在手上挤出一些，在手心上暖好，涂抹到瑟兰迪尔臀瓣间，满意地看到那张小嘴兴奋地一开一合配合自己的动作，他探入一根手指便被瑟兰迪尔咬得死死的，他顾不得什么预热，就往穴口倒上一堆润滑剂，试探性地抽出又插入，手指摩擦穴口给瑟兰迪尔带来丝丝的快感，瑟兰迪尔主动将双腿开得更大，无声地邀请，请求索林的进入。  
可索林铁了心要让瑟兰迪尔求自己，他抽出手指，又补了些许润滑剂，双指并拢直插入那张不知廉耻的小嘴里。  
“啊……索林，差不多了，快……快进来……”索林的手指在自己肠道中分开扩张，不停地搅动，偶尔一次两次碰到自己的敏感点，瑟兰迪尔只觉得自己的阴茎跳了两下，扭动腰肢直截了当地给索林下了邀请函，索林摇摇头，说：“瑟兰，宝贝，夜还长着呢，让我好好尝尝你的滋味。”  
“你先……你先进来，我们可以做很多次……”瑟兰迪尔眯缝起眼睛，十指陷入索林的大腿，在上面划出一道道红印子，“还是说，你不行了？”他舔着嘴角一脸魅惑。有那么一个瞬间，索林甚至想都没想要提枪而入，瑟兰迪尔的魅力太大，索林以为，自己对瑟兰迪尔的痴迷会因为关系的改变和时间的推移逐渐变成亲情，就像迪斯和她的老公看起来那样，可现状恰恰相反，他对瑟兰迪尔的迷恋愈发严重，没想到他对瑟兰迪尔的感觉更加强烈，高过从前。  
一次微笑，一个眼神，一次相触，一句话，都令我更爱你。  
“宝贝，挑明跟你说吧，如果你不求我，我是不会进入的。”索林笑着弹了瑟兰迪尔阴茎顶端一下，随后埋在瑟兰迪尔肠道里的手指更加剧烈地动起来，扩张狭小的甬道——就是如此狭窄的地方包裹住自己，一次次将自己送上高潮——索林激动得几乎射出来。  
“啊……不……索林，快进来，快进来！”瑟兰迪尔大叫。索林突然换了搅动的方式，一次次精确地碾压到瑟兰迪尔的前列腺，索林发誓他好像摸到这颗栗子上的根根神经，看到瑟兰迪尔抬高双腿，已经摆出迎接他进入的姿势便头皮一麻。  
他多么想就这样操进去！  
忍耐，忍耐一些，索林。索林咬着下唇，坚持着送入第三根手指，开始剧烈的动作。  
瑟兰迪尔尖叫一声，他抓着大腿，使自己门户大开，身子不停颤抖，在快感的冲击下胡言乱语，央求索林抽出手指，换更大、更热的那根缓解自己的欲望。  
“天哪，索林！求你！进来！”瑟兰迪尔疯狂地摆动头颅，他头皮发麻，快感让他逐渐丧失理智，他只能用淫言秽语表达自己最内里的欲望，求自己的爱人给他最想要的：“索林！求你…求你…我要你的阴茎…我要在你的阴茎上高潮！”  
“很好，宝贝…”索林微微一笑，瑟兰迪尔现在已经逐渐被本能，被欲望占领，他现在要做的就是轻轻一推，便能将瑟兰迪尔推入欲望深渊,他放轻声音，像诱导人堕落的魔鬼一般，“告诉我，你现在最想要什么？我帮你实现……”  
“要你进来，求你，索林……求你……”  
“进哪里？”索林亲吻瑟兰迪尔的鼻梁，将他额前散乱的发拨到耳后。  
“我的身体里……从下面……”瑟兰迪尔吸了吸鼻子，继续到，“用你的那根……打开我，占有我，狠狠地将我钉在床上，我，从这具身体到灵魂，都是你的……”  
露骨的表白无疑是一剂强力春药，单单是因为这句话，索林敢说自己的勃起顶端就兴奋地一抖，吐出了一股前液，他没有犹豫，套上套子扶住自己那根一口气插到瑟兰迪尔肠道最深处，身下人发出一声赞叹，双手双脚攀上索林身体，迎接爱人的动作。  
索林操干得又快又恨，他每一下都狠狠碾过瑟兰迪尔的敏感点，直到瑟兰迪尔的叫声一浪高过一浪，直到他胡乱地喊出平日绝对不会说出口的放荡话语，直到他颤抖着射出白色粘稠的液体。  
索林并没有停下动作，他依旧顶撞瑟兰迪尔的翘臀，两具躯体拍打，交合处发出响亮的滋滋水声，瑟兰迪尔刚刚高潮过的身体敏感异常，索林每一次顶撞都会带出他一阵小小的痉挛，可索林就是不肯放过他，一个劲地不肯让他从高潮的余韵中走出，他喜欢这样，他喜欢看瑟兰迪尔因为自己疯狂的模样。  
“爱你，爱你……”索林紧紧将瑟兰迪尔抱在怀里，好像瑟兰迪尔会凭空消失一般，毫不吝惜地将此生所知甜言蜜语说给他听，瑟兰迪尔亦紧抱住他，让他感受到自己的回应。  
索林高潮的时候，他与瑟兰迪尔吻得难舍难分——啊，他早就应该知道，当瑟兰迪尔愿意与他接吻的时候，就是绝佳的告白时机；错过那一次，又错过了那次重逢，在玄关处干得一塌糊涂的重逢；契约签署的时候错过，为他体检的时候错过，照顾他的时候错过……一次次错过，浪费了多少时间。  
幸好你我都没有变，永远也不会变。  
\---  
吃饱喝足的瑟兰迪尔并没有给索林好脸子，怎么说呢，他是因为心情好才耷拉下脸给他看。  
“哼，报一箭之仇是吧？”瑟兰迪尔推了瑟兰迪尔肩膀一下，“就因为上次我不许你进来？还是说你急于证明自己的吸引力？”  
索林憨笑几声，道：“不行吗？你不也挺开心的吗？”一副欠揍的嘴脸。  
可瑟兰迪尔对着这张脸就是生不起气来。“啊，莱戈拉斯白天打过电话，奇力和菲力过几天要回来，那几天我就不来了，避避嫌。”  
“怕什么，让那两个小崽子认人知道以后该孝顺谁不挺好的吗。”索林拉过瑟兰迪尔，让他枕在自己胳膊上，不停抚摸瑟兰迪尔脸蛋。  
瑟兰迪尔叹了一口气，“奇力还好，菲力……”  
“菲力是个乖孩子，很讨人喜欢，如果这个世界上只有一个人能接受我们的关系，那就是他了……你会喜欢他的。”  
瑟兰迪尔点头。  
-END-


End file.
